


Of Ladders and Lights

by shadows_of_1832 (SaoirseVictoire)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 6: stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseVictoire/pseuds/shadows_of_1832
Summary: “Ladders don’t like you; it’s a fact you should accept.”“I think the ladder was innocent in this circumstance.”Or in which Enjolras experiences a decorating mishap.
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Of Ladders and Lights

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Enjolras says, sitting on the snowy ground at the bottom of the ladder. And of course, there’s a hiss of pain that follows when he reaches for his left ankle.

She releases an unconvinced huff as she kneels down beside him to investigate the injury. While he hadn’t fallen from a great height, she had seen how his left foot had gotten caught in one of the rungs as he went down, and the motion had likely caused a sprain, but how severe was difficult to tell.

She glances at the string of lights that dangled from the roof. Any further decorating plans would be on hold for awhile, she was certain of that.

“Let’s get your boot off before it swells; it’ll more difficult if we wait,” she says, already working to loosen the laces. She sees out of the corner of her eyes the anxious look on his face when she’s ready to remove the boot.

“Next year, I’m sticking to decorating the porch rails and small shrubs,” he says, hissing when she carefully pulls the boot off.

“You said the same thing last year to Marius when the ladder fell from underneath you,” she replies, removing the sock a bit past his ankle to examine the injury. “Ladders don’t like you; it’s a fact you should accept.”

“I think the ladder was innocent in this circumstance.”

She notices him wince as she places a bit of pressure with her fingers. She asks him if he can move his foot at all, which he does despite the obvious pain. _At least it’s not broken_, she keeps to herself. It would be a struggle enough to have him take it easy a few days, let alone a few weeks.

She helps him off the ground and acts as his support going into the house, abandoning the lone boot she would have to remind herself to go back outside for later. She lets him off on the couch, placing a few pillows underneath the sprain before going into the kitchen to make an ice pack.

Afterwards, she places the ice pack wrapped in a towel on the sprain. “Remember, fifteen minutes on, fifteen minutes off, and repeat. That should keep the swelling down, but if there’s evidence of severe bruising, we’re going to urgent care.”

“Fair enough,” he replies. He takes a deep breath, his eyes flickering from his injury to her. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” she replies with a smile as she reaches for the television remote and tosses it to him. “Now that we’re out of the cold…hot cocoa or tea?”


End file.
